Romeo and Cinderella
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Stan y Kyle se conocen y se enamoran pero los padres de Kyle no lo aprueban ¿Podran estar juntos? "Tu eres Romeo pero yo no quiero ser como Cenicienta"
1. Niño bueno

Mi inspiracion fue la cancion Romeo and Cinderella de Rin y Len Kagamine les recominedo que la escuchen.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Niño bueno.  
**

Era un dia normal en una preparatoria normal. Kyle Broflovski era lo que mamá y papá describian como un "niño bueno" y estaban dispuestos a cuidarlo como tal aunque la verdad Kyle no quisiera, solo queria escapar de todo.

El pelirojo caminaba con toda tranquilidad leyendo el libro "Romeo y Julieta" por el campo de Futball, eso hizo que no se diera cuanta de lo que le esperaba...

Un balon de americano golpeo su cara y cayo al suelo con la nariz sangrante.

-¡Idiotas tengan mas cuidado! - grito un chico rubio que estaba presente en la escena.

Kyle intento levantarse por si solo pero chico de los ojos azules fue a ayudarle.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto.

-Si estoy bien - respondio sin verle la cara la chico.

-No me la trago que estes bien, tu nariz eta sangrando - dijo.

Kyle voleto a ver la cara del muchacho, era un chico con el pelo negro, reconocio que estaba en su mismo salon sin embargo nunca habian cruzado palabra alguna. El se sonrojo un poco.

-Te llevare a la enfermeria.

Lo levanto del suelo sujetandolo del brazo y asi lo llevo a la enfermeria. Kyle empezo a sonrojarse mas y a ponerse un poco nervioso. Llegaron a la enfermeria sujetos del brazo.

-Enfermera - dijo.

-¿Que sudece? ¿enque te puedo ayudar? - pregunto la amable enfermera.

-Se rompio la nariz - explico.

-Este... ¿podrias soltarme? - pregunto Kyle nervioso.

El pelinegro se apresuro a soltarlo y se sonrojo como tomate.

-Lo siento - se disculpo sin mirarlo a la cara.

La enfermera acosto a Kyle en la cama y le indico que sostubiera una servilleta en sus orificios nasales.

-Gracias por ayudarme - agredecio.

-No hay problema, despues de todo vamos al mismo salon y debemos ayudarnos - explico.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? - le pregunto.

-Stan Marsh - respondio.

-Yo soy...

-Kyle Broflovski - le quito las palabras de la boca - Te conosco y te estado observando.

Kyle se puso como un tomate-¿Como que observandome? - pregunto nervioso.

Stan puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kyle y le sonrio-Porque pienso que eres algo lindo - respondio.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿cierto? - dijo enojado.

-No es una broma, en verdad pienso que eres un chico lindo e inocente - dijo sonriendo.

Se puso mas rojo cada vez y tenia ganas de cubrirse la cara.

-Todo esta bien Kyle, ya puedes irte - dijo la enfermera.

El se levanto de la cama y se quito el papel de la nariz. Metio su mano en su mochila pero se preocupo al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Que pasa? - le pregunto Stan..

-No encuentro mi libro - dijo preocupado - El que estaba leyendo.

-Creo que no lo levantaste.

-Carajo - maldijo enojado - Dob calarme puedo buscarlo ¿que horas son?

-Las 4:00 - dijo la enfermera.

-¡Mierda! ya perdi el auntovus y mis papadres me mataran si no llego - grito alterado.

-Yo te puedo llevar en mi moto - dijo Stan.

-¿En serio? muchas gracias - sonrio.

Los dos se fueron en moto hasta la casa Broflovski, Kyle recargaba su cabeza en la espñada de Stan y a el no le molesto. al contrario le gustaba tener al pelirojo cerca. Llegaron a casa y Kyle se bajo de la moto.

-Gracias Stan ¿que puedo hacer para agradecertelo? - dijo Kyle.

Stan se aceco a su cara-Esto... - pego sus labios a los de Kyle, quien simplemente se dejo llevar por el beso, Stan fue el primero en terminar con el.

El pequeño pelirojo quedo mas que ruborizado-¿Stan?... - fue lo unico que pudo decir.

El chico se fue, no sin antes sonreirle a Kyle.

Desde ese dia, el niño bueno, se habia enamorado por primera vez.

_(Kyle Pov)_

Ya era media noche y estaba en mi cama.

-Buenas noches hijo - dijo papá.

-Dulces sueños - dijo mamá.

-Tambien a ustedes - dijo Kyle.

Apagaron la luz y salieron de mi cuaro. Lo raro es que ya teniendo 15 años mis padres me siguen tratando como si fuera un niño pequeño, que molesto. La verdad no podia dormir ya que estaba pensando en el, asi que me sente en la orilla de mi cama a pensar en mis sobreprotectores padres. Me sobresalte cuando escuche unos golpes en la ventana y con miedo fui a ver... era Stan, con cuidado lo deje entrar.

-Stan ¿que haces aqui? - le pregunte.

-Solo quieria entregarte esto - en mis manos puso un libro "Romeo y Julieta"

-¿Donde lo encontraste?

-Era de mi hermana y ya no lo queria, sabia que era el mismo que habias perdido aquella vez - explico.

-Te lo agradezco pero, ya es tarde y mis padres se enojaron al ver a alguien aqui - dije algo enojado - ¿No podias esperar hasta mañana?

El rio un poco-El libro era solo una escusa para venir a verte mi Kyle - dijo.

Sujeto mis muñecas, me acorralo en la cama y me beso en los labios. Lo empuje antes de que llegara mas lejos.

-Detente, mis padres estan aqui - dije enojado.

-No me importa - continuo besando mi cuello y lambiendolo, ya no podia contenerme.

Los dos estabamos dispuestos a dejarno llevar por el momento.

-Esta noche quiero hacerte mio - me susurr en el oido.

Asente con la cabaze-Por favor se delicado conmigo - dije.

Esta noche dejaria de ser el niñito consentido de mamá para ser solo de Stanley Marsh aunque yo estuviera algo nervioso, era la primera vez que hacia algo malo. Sentia un miedo enorme y un sabor amargo en la boca.

-No te preocupes tambien es mi primera vez - dijo.

El parecia tan deceoso de conocer mi cuerpo e igual yo el de el.

Deje mi pijama y Stan la ropa que traia para comenzar a hacer cosa indevidas.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Apenas el primer capitulo ¿Que les paresio?

Les prometo LEMMON para el siguiente

**Porfa dejen rewiews.**


	2. No mas niño bueno

Este es mi primer LEMMON solo sean felexibles conmigo

* * *

**Capitulo 2: No mas niño bueno.  
**

_(Stan Pov)_

Para comenzar empeze lamiendo el cuello de Kyle, el me sonrio de forma lujuriosa y me dijo:

-Solo a ti puedo mostrarle mi... - me dijo.

Meti mi mano en su boxer para acariciar su... comenze a masturbarlo un poco pero despues le arrebate el boxer y el me quito el mio. Kyle me lamia mi... eso era algo tan exitante que hasta gemi.

-¿Lo hago bien? - me pregunto el inocente niño.

-Lo haces exelente - dije exitado - Ahora yo quiero saborear tu cuerpo.

Me puse sobre el para lamer su torso como si no hubiera un mañana tambien besaba su cuello aunque despues le daba suavez mordidas. Por un momento pare para mirarlo frente a frente, su cara era la misma a la de un niño sus ojos esmeralda me miraban con ternura e impasiensia, yo sujete su cara.

-Te amo - le dije.

-Yo tambien te amo.

Lo bese con ternura pero despues meti mi lengua a su boca moviendola de un lado a otro que mi saliba salio de su boca cuando deje de besarlo.

-Ponte boca abajo - le dije.

-¿Porque? - pregunto.

Su inocencia era tan adorable y me hacia desearlo mas que antes.

-Ya veras.

Ya no pregunto ni cuestino y solo se puso boca abajo, me puse sobre y saque mi erecto... lo meti en el ano de Kyle comenzando suave cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Stan! - gemio.

-¿Te estoy lastimando? - le pregunte.

-No, esto se siente tan bien - respondio.

Lo metia cada vez mas duro para ver su reaccion, yo ya estaba soltando mi semen en su ano, mientras el gritaba exitado.

-¡AHHH! - grito, esos gritos eran musica para mis oidos.

-Avisame cuando quieras que me detenga.

-No lo hagas - dijo.

-Ahora quiero que tu me hagas algo - le pedi.

-Pero yo no se - dijo nervioso el chico ya lleno de mi semen.

-Tranquilo solo dejate llevar por el momento.

Me detuve, ahora el fue a masturbarme aunque ya saliera semen de mi. La verdad se sentia tan bien y provoque que saliera mas semen, lo hacia cada vez mas fuerte con sus suaves manos.

_(Kyle Pov)_

Tenia miedo de no hacerlo bien pues no tenia experiencia por ser siempre el niño bueno que ya no era, ahora era solo de Stan.

-Kyle, eres grandioso - gemio.

Con mis manos lo masturbaba y el con las suyas acariciaba mi cabeza bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a mi espalda y terminar en mi trasero acariciendolo suavemente.

Ahora regrese a lamer su... pero ahora el tiraba semen en mi cara.

Cuando termine, Stan me tiro en la cama, sujeto mis caderes y dijo:

-Quiero provar algo diferente - dijo.

De nuevo volvio a meter su... en mi ano mas exitante que nunca pero lo hacia mucho mas fuerte.

Mintras lo metia tambien me masturbaba con suavidad, se sentia tan agridulce pero no me acostumbraba a ese sabor, con su boca daba pequeñas mordidas en mi nuca.

-¡Ahhh Stan mas furte! - gemi.

Ya no era un niño bueno.

_(General Pov)_

Stan termino con lo suyo, ambos soltaron semen al mismo tiempo.

-Eso fue increible - dijo Kyle con el poco aliento que le habia quedado

-Oh dios Kyle, eres increible - dijo Stan recobrando el aliento

Kyle se ruborizo un poco-Gracias, tu tambien - dijo.

Kyle se recosto en Stan y el lo rodeo en con sus brazos.

-Te amo mi Kyle - dijo Stan - Siempre te protegere pues eres mi Cenicineta

-Siempre estare seguro si yo estoy contigo porque tu eres mi Romeo - dijo Kyle.

-Nunca te dejare - beso a Kyle con dulzura.

Despues de esa noche la vida de Stan y Kyle a estado llena de amor y pasion aunque los señores Broflosvski no lo supieran aunque deberian saberlo.

**Dos dias despues...**

_(Kyle Pov)_

Estaba en el comedar en la mañana desayunando junto a mi hermano menor Ike.

-Buenos dias Kyle, Ike - saludo mi madre dandome un beso en mi mejilla igual hizo con Ike.

-Buenos dias mami - saludamos Ike y yo.

Mamá se sento a mi lado y despues papá.

-Kyle, mañana volveras a ver a tu prometida - aviso mamá.

Me paralize-¿Prometida? - fue lo que dije. Habia olvidado lo de "mi prometida".

-Rebecca volvera de Paris en unos dias - dijo papá.

Cuando era pequeño conoci a una niña de nombre Rebecca Cotswold quien fue mi primer amor y por esa razon nuestros padres decidieron por la familia comprometernos. Hace cinco años ella se fue a estudiar a Paris, ya hasta la habia olvidado, lo peor, ¿Como le explicare a Stan que tengo una prometida? y ¿Como le explicare a mis padres que ya no quiero a Rebecca porque amo a otra persona?

-¿Te pasa algo Kyle? - pregunto Ike preocupado.

-Nada, estoy bien - dije apresurado.

Me levante de golpe de la mesa.

-Ya me voy mamá - avise.

No me dijeron nada.

Me fui a la escuela, topandome con uno de mis amigos llamado Butters y nos fuimos juntos.

En el salon me sente intentando consentrarme en leer pero por mas que intentaba no podia.

_(Stan Pov)_

Entre al salon acompañado de mis amigos Kenny y Cartman, quien venia con su novia Wendy que alguna vez tambien fue mi novia. _  
_

Cuando llegue vi a mi novio Kyle, se veia tan lindo sentado. Le di un pequeño beso en su rojo cabello, lo que provoco que el volteara.

-Stan... - dijo.

-Hola mi amor.

Kyle se veia un poco triste y distraido, me preocupe.

-¿Te ocurre algo? - le pregunte.

Me miro extrañamente

-Stan, tengo que presentarte a mis padres...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**¿Que les parecio mi lemmon? ¿pesimo? ¿horrible? ¿lo mejor de lo peor? ¿vomitivo?  
**

**Diganmelo en REVIEWS  
**


End file.
